


For That Reason

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca's flight gets delayed and she ends up sharing a hotel with Chloe.





	For That Reason

** For That Reason **

          Beca approached the desk of the fourth hotel she had been to that afternoon. Her flight along with many others had been delayed due to bad weather and every hotel she had been too had been packed. She stopped at the desk and looked at the desk clerk with desperate eyes. "Hi, I need a room for the day."

          The woman looked apologetic as she spoke. "I'm sorry."

          Beca's eye twitched in agitation.

          "We're booked.”

          "Look," Beca began desperately. "I've been to three other hotels and this place is my last resort. You don't have anything at all?”

          The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. Everything's booked solid."

          The young woman a few spaces down from Beca accepted the key from the other desk clerk before turning to face the brunette. "Hey, I got the last room. I wouldn't mind sharing."

          Beca looked over at the woman and her breath caught in her throat. She was gorgeous; red-hair, piercing blue eyes and about three inches taller than her. "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

          "It's totally fine," the red-head beamed. "We can share. I mean, unless you were looking forward to flagging down another taxi in this horrible weather."

          "No, that's not very appealing to me," Beca admitted. "I guess if you're okay with it..."

          "I am. I'm Chloe, by the way."

          "Thanks so much, Chloe. I'm Beca. I'll totally pay for half of the bill."

          "No worries," Chloe assured the brunette.

          Beca dragged her suitcase behind her as she followed Chloe to the elevator.

          "So where was your flight to?" Chloe asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

          "Atlanta. I'm starting college at Barden University. My mom paid for me to come to California as a high school graduation gift."

          Chloe brightened at hearing this. "That's where I'm heading! I go to Barden! I'm actually from Florida but I was checking out med schools here. Wow, what a small world."

          "That's a crazy coincidence," Beca agreed. "What year are you?"

          "I'm going into my senior year." Chloe finally pressed the button that would lead them to their floor. "Barden's great. You'll love it."

          Once the elevator doors opened, Beca stepped off with Chloe. "I'm only going because of my dad. I really want to move to L.A. and work in the music industry."

          Chloe looked at the number on her key and walked down the hall to locate the room. "This is too perfect. I'm big on music. Do you sing? I'm a part of an a cappella group, the Barden Bellas."

          Beca shook her head. "That's like a thing now, huh?"

          "It is and it's a lot of fun." Chloe stopped outside their hotel room and turned to Beca. "So, do you sing? We need new members."

          "Yeah, sorry. I don't sing."

          "That's too bad." Chloe's eyes trailed Beca's body. "You would've been perfect." She gestured towards the door. "Alright, before I let you in I need to be assured that you're not a serial killer."

          Beca smirked. "I promise I won't hack you into bits if you can promise the same."

          Chloe smiled and stuck the key into the lock "You're safe." She opened the door and flipped on the light. She let out an impressed whistle as she looked around. "Nice."

          Beca's eyes widened as she glanced around the room. Chloe had clearly gotten the honeymoon suite. Beca walked further into the room and eyed the heart-shaped bed. There was no way she was sharing that bed with Chloe. She’d sleep on the floor.

          “So what do you want to do?” Chloe asked as she set her suitcase and purse down near the bed. “We can’t go out. The weather is too crappy.”

          Beca shrugged. “I’ll probably just mess around on my laptop.”

          “You said you’re into music. What do you do?”

          “Um, I mix music,” Beca explained.

          “You should let me hear your stuff,” Chloe said. “I love music. I could tell if you’re the real deal or not.”

          Beca smirked. “Oh yeah?”

          “Yep.” Chloe got onto the bed. “So let’s hear it, deejay.”  

          Beca didn’t usually let just anyone hear her mixes but she wanted Chloe to hear her stuff and love it. She retrieved her laptop and got onto the bed next to Chloe, leaving a decent-sized gap between them.

          Chloe scooted closer to Beca, closing the gap between them but before Beca could comment, her stomach growled and she looked up sheepishly at Chloe. "Maybe I should go in search of food first."

          Chloe grinned. "I could eat too. We can order room service. What do you want?"

          "I kind of really just want a burger," Beca said. "And lots of fries."

          Chloe laughed lightly. "Burgers and fries. My kind of girl." She winked at Beca and picked up the phone by the bed in order to speak to room service.

          Beca wasn't sure how she was going to survive being in a room with Chloe when a simple wink left her brain on the verge of malfunctioning. She honestly hadn’t seen anyone as attractive as Chloe before.

          _Those eyes._ Beca thought. 

          Once Chloe finished ordering food for them, she looked over at the younger girl. "It shouldn't be long before we get our food." She didn't have a chance to say anything else before her cell phone began to ring. She got up from the bed and went to her purse which was resting on the floor by the bed. "Hey, Bree," she answered. "Yeah, I finally got a hotel. Get this, I'm sharing it with a soon-to-be Barden freshman. ...Yes, a total stranger.... no, she's not going to kill me. I asked.... that's unnecessary.... okay, fine. I will. Bye, Bree." Chloe ended the call and then used her phone to take Beca's picture. "She worries," Chloe said to the brunette as she sent the picture to Aubrey. She called the blonde back a few seconds later and smiled widely as she said, "isn't she hot?"

          Beca quirked a brow as she wondered if Chloe was talking about her, but then she figured she had to be because there was no one else she could be referring to.

          "They're not ear monstrosities," Chloe said. Beca frowned and touched one of her pierced ears. "...I think they're sexy… I am going to behave myself... see you tomorrow at the airport around two. Hold on." Chloe moved the phone from her ear. "Hey, Becs when are you arriving to Atlanta?"

          Beca smiled at the nickname Chloe had given her. "Two o’clock tomorrow afternoon."

          "Great!" Chloe put the phone back to her ear. "You'll get to meet Beca tomorrow.... be nice! ...Goodbye, Aubrey," Chloe said in a sing-song voice before ending the call. "Best friends," Chloe said, sarcastically before diving onto the bed beside Beca. "Alright, play me some of your music."

          “Hot?” Beca asked, ignoring the request for now.

          Chloe grinned as she once again checked Beca out. “You’re very easy on the eyes.”

          Beca blushed at the compliment. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said as she booted up iTunes and looked through a few of her playlists. She wasn't sure what to choose. She had this strong urge to impress the redhead but wasn’t sure which song would make that happen. "Uh...what are you in the mood for?"

          Chloe moved so that she was sitting up and she took Beca's laptop from her. Beca's protest died in her throat as she watched Chloe bite her bottom lip in concentration.

          _So hot._ Beca thought.

          "Let's go with.... this one." Chloe played the song and handed the laptop back to Beca before removing the headphones from around the brunette’s neck.

          Beca hated when anyone but her handled her precious headphones but she allowed the redhead to plug them into her laptop and put them over her head. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't bring herself to chastise the redhead for her lack of respect for her personal space.

 

 

 

          "That was a damn good burger," Beca said as she rubbed her stomach. The two were sitting on the floor as they ate and listened to music, which Chloe seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Beca enjoyed the redhead's company and loved that she was so knowledgeable when it came to music.

          "It really was," Chloe agreed before she sipped her drink. "Your music is so awesome. I wish you had a CD out or something."

          "I can burn you a CD of a few songs," Beca offered. Her heart fluttered in her chest as Chloe smiled brightly at her words.

          "That would be so awesome!" The redhead exclaimed. "Thanks, Beca."

          "Yeah, no problem," Beca said with a small smile as she stopped the music on her laptop.

          “Do you want to watch a movie?” Chloe asked as she went for her suitcase. “I have the _Titanic_.”

          “I’m good,” Beca said. “I’m not a fan of movies. They’re all predictable. If you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.”

          “I’d argue with you but that’s kind of true,” Chloe said. “How about a comedy? There’s that movie with Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy, _The Heat._ It’s pretty funny.”

          Beca rolled the idea around in her head. “Tempting, but-,”

          Chloe pouted as she looked at Beca. “It’ll pass time.”

          Beca rolled her eyes but she held no real annoyance. “Fine, but it better not suck.”

          Chloe squealed excitedly and removed the movie from her suitcase. “Can we use your laptop?”

          “Yeah, sure.” Beca chuckled at how excitable the redhead was as she joined Chloe on the bed. Chloe scooted closer to Beca like before and took the laptop in order to put the movie into it.

          As the film started, Chloe rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder and Beca surprisingly found herself not minding at all.

 

 

 

A few hours later…

 

          After watching the movie, Beca and Chloe had spent more time just talking and getting to know each other better. Beca found that her instant crush on the redhead increased with every word that Chloe spoke. The girl was just a lot of fun.

          “All over the audience?” Beca laughed.

          “Yeah, it was horrible,” Chloe said. “That’s why I really want our last year in the Bellas to be epic, ya know? And don’t tell Aubrey I told you that story. She’d kill me.”

          Beca felt a bit of guilt worm its way into her conscience but a cappella really wasn’t something she could see herself doing. “I’m sure you’ll find great people.”

          “I hope so,” Chloe said as she checked the time on her phone. “I’m going to start getting ready for bed.” Chloe got up and began to remove her clothes without a second thought.

          Beca’s eyes widened as Chloe reached behind her back to unsnap her bra. She quickly averted her gaze and heard Chloe chuckle.

          “You can look. I’m confident about all of this.” Chloe gestured to her body.

          Beca cleared her throat. “You should be.”

          Chloe smirked and opened her suitcase to pull out something to sleep in. Beca tried to keep her gaze anywhere not on Chloe but she heard the older girl begin to hum _Titanium_ and it drew her attention.

          “You know that song?” Beca asked, surprised.

          Chloe pulled a light blue chemise on. “Of course I know that song. It’s my lady jam.”

          “Your- okay, um,” Beca blushed profusely. “That’s cool. David Guetta’s awesome.” Beca took in what Chloe was wearing to bed. “That’s what you’re sleeping in?”

          Chloe grinned. “Yep, very comfy. You should start getting ready for bed too since we have to get up early.” Chloe grabbed a toothbrush from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

          Beca let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and decided to quickly change into her shorts and t-shirt before the redhead returned. She retrieved her toothbrush as well and sat down on the edge of the bed as she waited for Chloe to get out of the bathroom. She wondered if the older girl would be put off if she made a move. She didn’t want to ruin the chance of them being friends if Chloe wasn’t interested. Chloe had been flirting with her since they met and the signals were definitely there. Unless that’s just how she was and it meant nothing.

          Chloe exited the bathroom and smiled at Beca. “All yours, Becs.”

          Beca pushed her thoughts aside. “Thanks,” she said as she got up.

          “You looked deep in thought,” Chloe stated. “Are you okay?”

          “Oh yeah, just um… waiting.” Beca entered the bathroom and closed the door.

          Chloe smiled and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand to quickly call her best friend. “Hey, Bree,” she said when the blonde answered.

          “Hey, is everything okay?” Aubrey asked.

          “I really like this girl. I can’t decide if I should make a move or not. I’ve been throwing hints at her and she’s not biting.”

          “Ohmygod, Chloe. You called me at one in the morning because you want to bang your hotel buddy?”

          “Sorry, I forgot about the time difference!” Chloe said, sincerely. “But since you’re up, what should I do?”

          “Whatever you want, Chloe,” Aubrey replied. “That’s what you usually do.”

          “This is different. I don’t want to make the wrong move and scare her off. She’s future girlfriend material. I have to tread lightly here.”

          “Just ask her out on a date,” Aubrey suggested.

          Chloe opened her mouth to respond but heard something coming from the bathroom. She got up and put her ear close to the bathroom door. Her eyes widened as she heard Beca singing _Titanium_ softly. She moved away from the door. “She can sing! I have to recruit her. I’ll call you back!”

          “Don’t call me back!” Aubrey exclaimed as Chloe ended the call.

          Chloe placed her phone back on the nightstand and moved to the bathroom door. She heard Beca continuing to sing but she stopped every now and then and it was muffled at some points. She figured the brunette was washing her face.

          After a few more seconds, Beca opened the door and was startled by Chloe smiling widely at her. “Geez, Chlo. Creeper, much?” She said, playfully.

          Chloe quirked an amused brow. “Chlo?”

          Beca shrugged. “You call me Becs.”

          Chloe’s smile widened if that was even possible. “You can sing, _Becs._ You said you couldn’t.”

          Beca shifted on her feet nervously. “Oh, you heard me?”

          “You sounded amazing!” Chloe exclaimed. “You have to join the Bellas!”

          Beca scratched the back of her neck. “I can’t really see myself doing synchronized lady dancing. It’s a bit-,”

          “It’s not lame,” Chloe cut her off, happily. “You’ll do great!” The redhead began to bounce on the balls of her feet. “Please, Beca! It would make me really happy if you at least auditioned.”

          Beca tried to ignore the way her insides melted at the pleading look Chloe gave her. “I don’t know…”

          Chloe took a step closer to Beca. “You’ll get to spend a lot of time with me if you join. I’m totes fun to be around.”

          _Damn it._ “I’ll audition but I’m not promising anything.”

          Chloe squealed excitedly and literally jumped at Beca, throwing her arms around her neck.

          Beca stumbled back a bit and laughed as she returned the hug, which surprised her because when did hugging become a thing that she did?

          Chloe pulled back from the hug but kept her arms around Beca’s neck. “On another note, it was totally hot hearing you sing my lady jam.”

          Beca blushed and pulled away from Chloe. “I-I wasn’t singing it for that reason. You got it stuck in my head is all.”

          Chloe grinned and reached for Beca’s hand, pulling her back towards her. “You’re really cute. Like, super fucking cute.”

          Beca’s blush deepened and she looked down at the floor. “Thanks. You’re, um, you’re cute too. Hot, actually. You’re really hot.” Beca snapped her mouth shut and gestured to the floor. “I’m just going to go to bed. We have that flight to catch tomorrow.”

          “You’re not sleeping on the floor. The bed is big enough for the both of us.” Chloe’s eyes twinkled with amusement at how Beca was acting. Chloe glided her fingers lightly up and down Beca’s arm, making Beca’s heart race. “I have a question for you.”

          “Okay,” Beca squeaked out.

          Chloe chuckled and moved her mouth near Beca’s ear. “Would you like to sing Titanium to me… for _that_ reason?”

          Beca’s eyes widened and she shuddered lightly at the feeling of Chloe’s lips moving against her ear as she spoke. Beca nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

          Chloe pulled back and kissed Beca on the lips gently, giving the brunette a chance to pull away if she wanted to. She smiled when Beca placed her hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

          Beca guided Chloe towards the bed as they continued to make-out. Once the back of Chloe’s knees hit the bed, Beca gently pushed her down onto it before removing her own shirt. Chloe did the same, pulling her chemise over her head and tossing it aside before scooting further up the bed.

          Beca grinned and got onto the bed, crawling up to Chloe so that she was hovering about her. “You are so hot. It’s ridiculous.” Beca nipped at Chloe’s bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Chloe.”

          Chloe was shocked to say the least. She was expecting a timid Beca. She had been fully prepared to take the lead, but this, this was a pleasant surprise. Chloe gasped as she felt Beca sucking on her pulse point. She moaned out and trailed her hands up Beca’s back.

          Beca kissed further down Chloe’s chest and circled her tongue around Chloe’s nipple before sucking it into her mouth causing the redhead to arch her back. She continued to tease the redhead like this for a few minutes before trailing kisses down her stomach. Beca linked her fingers into either side of Chloe’s underwear and tugged them down. Chloe raised her hips to help Beca get it off but stopped the brunette as she moved to crawl back up her body. “You too,” she said, breathlessly.

          Beca grinned and got up from the bed to remove her shorts and underwear. She moved back on top of Chloe, pushing her thigh between her legs.  

          “Fuck,” Chloe moaned out as Beca started a steady rhythm against her. She pushed her hips up to meet every smooth grind Beca bestowed upon her. Beca leaned down to kiss Chloe, pushing even harder against the redhead as she did so. Chloe gasped and tilted her head back as the pleasure shot through her body. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

          Beca smirked and kissed Chloe down her body once again but this time she descended until she was between Chloe’s legs. She pushed them further apart and rubbed her hands up and down Chloe’s thighs, dragging her nails against her skin gently.

          “Beca, please.” Chloe tried to guide Beca’s head where she wanted it but the brunette chuckled and moved to place kisses along her thighs instead. Chloe bit her bottom lip as Beca worked her over in the best ways. Chloe felt Beca’s hand trail up her thigh and she gasped when the brunette pressed her thumb against her clit. “Yes!” she hissed out.

          Beca continued to rub her thumb in circles over Chloe for a minute before she inserted two fingers into her. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” she whispered almost to herself.

          Chloe hummed her agreement and dug her nails into Beca’s shoulder and let out a sharp cry as Beca’s mouth enveloped her. “Ohmygod,” she rushed out.

          Beca began to hum _Titanium_ as she pleasured Chloe causing the redhead to laugh briefly before letting out a series of amazing sounds. Beca hoped the walls weren’t too thin because Chloe was definitely a screamer.

          Chloe’s mouth fell open as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her. “I’m close,” she gasped out.

          Beca alternated between sucking and licking Chloe’s clit and within seconds, Chloe was withering beneath her. Beca placed her hand on her stomach to keep her hips still as she continued her actions.

          “Fuck!” Chloe cried out as Beca led her into a second orgasm. “Ohmygod, Beca!” Beca still hadn’t ceased her actions after Chloe’s second orgasm and the redhead had to push at her shoulder. “Stop, stop, stop,” she rushed out. “Fuck.” Beca pulled away immediately and grinned, pleased with the state she had left Chloe in. She placed gentle kisses along Chloe’s thighs before moving up to rest beside her. “You okay?”

          Chloe took a few minutes to regain her breathing before answering Beca. “I’m fantastic,” she breathed out. “You’re amazing.”

          Beca placed her hand on Chloe’s stomach and caressed it gently. “Can you go again?”

          Chloe laughed. “Insatiable, huh?”

          “You own a mirror, right?” Beca smirked as she placed a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “I’m so not done with you.”

          Chloe moaned just at the idea of what else Beca had in store for her. “Out-of- bed and in-bed Beca are two completely different entities. Holy shit.” Chloe’s body involuntarily twitched and she laughed. “I think you broke me.”

          Beca moved back on top of Chloe. “I can break you several times over.”

          Chloe allowed the kiss but as soon as Beca’s hand trailed between her legs, she quickly grabbed it and linked their fingers together. “Not yet. Besides, it’ll be your turn once I remember how to function properly.”

          Beca moved so that she was once again lying beside Chloe. “I think Titanium is my lady jam now. We should do a duet together.”

          Chloe smirked. “For that reason?”

          Beca smirked. “Oh yeah, definitely for that reason.”

         

 

         

 

 


End file.
